


初雪 17 Moonsun 补档

by OhMyMoonbyul2



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyMoonbyul2/pseuds/OhMyMoonbyul2
Summary: 金容仙没有回答，看着文星伊顾自换掉衣服，倒在床上，不一会儿，呼吸变得平稳，房间渐渐的变亮，金容仙环顾着这个无比熟悉的房间，此刻却变得陌生，仿佛和她格格不入的样子，她坐在地上，因为坐了太久，身体有些冰冷，她突然觉得很累，小心翼翼维持着的那份平和，在这一刻终于被打破了。
Kudos: 4





	初雪 17 Moonsun 补档

十七

文星伊回国的这两天，似乎心情并不太好，跟金容仙说话的时候，有些心不在焉，大部分时间都在沉默，让原本想跟文星伊好好谈的金容仙不知道怎么开口。两人独处的时候就这么安静的呆着，这样的文星伊让金容仙感觉很陌生，金容仙也曾开口问过，但文星伊总是用亲（hexie)吻避开这个问题，金容仙知道文星伊避而不谈的问题就是造成她情绪低落的原因，她甚至审视了自己这么久以来的所作所为，不知道自己是不是在什么时候无意间的一句话伤害到了文星伊。

这天文星伊天还微微亮的时候就起床，给了金容仙一个早安吻后就独自出了门，这是第一次，文星伊没有告知金容仙自己的去向，坐在工作室的躺椅上想了很久，最终开口向丁辉人和安慧求助，想要她们帮她去跟文星伊沟通，但是两人都拒绝了。安慧真挑着眉毛回答金容仙：”第一这是你们之间的事情，我不愿意当传话筒；第二，飘里欧尼每年到这个时候就会情绪低落，我不建议你在这个时间去跟她谈严肃的事情，你没发现辉人这段时间是不排工作的吗？”

金容仙有些惊讶，她并不知道原来文星伊每年到这个时候情绪就会低落，她追问原因，一旁的丁辉人听到金容仙的反问，露出一个不解的表情，

“飘里欧尼没跟欧尼说过？”

“什么？”

“嗯，飘里欧尼如果没有说，我们也不好说的，”她和安慧真交换了一个眼神，显得讳莫如深，“等飘里欧尼自己跟欧尼讲吧。”

金容仙在这一刻突然觉得自己像个外人，她咬了咬嘴唇，不知道怎么开口，气氛有些尴尬，丁辉人连忙走上前抱了抱金容仙，“欧尼别多想。飘里欧尼没跟你说有她的原因，你要相信她。”

“嗯。”金容仙点点头，没有看丁辉人的眼睛，丁辉人突然有种很强烈的不安的感觉，她张了张口，最终选择了沉默。

金容仙出门的时候，下着漫天大雪，她拉紧了围巾，随便找了一辆公交坐了上去。金容仙觉得在New Moon呆着让她别扭，这段时间以来跟文星伊这种奇怪的状态其实快要让她窒息了，她觉得自己想要逃离现在的环境。

公交在雪天行驶的很缓慢，金容仙看着窗外的景色变得越来越陌生，心里也慢慢她平静了下来，终于她选择了在一个自己完全不认识的地方下了车。这里离开了市区很远，不远处就能看到被白雪覆盖的山和田地，没有了城市的高楼大厦带来的压迫感，低矮的平房上空腾这白色的蒸汽，空气中有烤红薯甜味，远离了城市的喧嚣，这里显得有些安静；金容仙在公交站愣了一会儿，看了一下站牌，是个她没听说过的地方，因为大雪，路边鲜少行人，大雪几乎要把道路覆盖，站台对面不远有家招牌破败的咖啡馆，但门口站的人却让金容仙停住了要迈出的脚步。

文星伊那头银发那么显眼，金容仙怎么也没想到居然会在这个完全陌生的地方看到文星伊，有那么一瞬间，金容仙以为是自己花了眼，文星伊穿着黑色的大衣，大朵的雪花落到了她的头发上，她偶尔抬起右手拨一下落在头发上的雪花，她站在咖啡馆的门口低着头抽烟，并没有看到对面公交站台的金容仙。金容仙看到文星伊旁边的玻璃杯里，落了很多烟蒂，文星伊似乎已经在那里很久了，风卷着她的长发，整个人显得很落寞，很孤独，甚至透露出几丝悲伤的味道，看着这样文星伊，金容仙有些心疼，忍不住想要开口唤她，这时咖啡馆里又走出来一个人，金容仙怎么也没想到那个人是刘善熙，她抱着一束白玫瑰，温柔地看着文星伊，抬手替她拨掉了落在文星伊头发上的雪花，然后靠近她似乎说着什么，文星伊掐灭了烟，抬头看着刘善熙，落下泪来，刘善熙从包里拿出纸巾，抬手替文星伊擦去眼泪，然后伸手抱住了文星伊，安慰一般温柔的拍着文星伊的后背，文星伊像是压抑了很久的情绪突然被释放出来一样，金容仙能看到她的肩膀在微微颤抖，文星伊从来没有在金容仙面前掉过眼泪，更别提像现在这样几乎到了情绪崩溃放肆大哭的地步，这是金容仙第一次看到了文星伊如此脆弱的一面，不是对她，而是对那个文星伊曾对自己说过她什么都不欠了的刘善熙，金容仙突然觉得自己挺可笑的，丁辉人也好，安慧真也好，刘善熙也好，她们都比自己更了解文星伊，她们都知道自己不知道的事，她就像个局外人一样，什么都做不了，自己这几天还在傻傻的审视自己这段时间以来是不是说了什么伤害文星伊的话或者做了什么事，才让她看起来情绪很低落；怔怔的望着相拥的两人，金容仙有了深深的无力感，像是拼命想抓住什么却一直抓不住的感觉，想起文星伊那天从H集团回来以后对她说的那些话，藏在心里那些一直被压抑的委屈开始慢慢地哽住喉咙，她的视线变得越来越模糊。这时刘善熙的视线突然对上了金容仙，她有些惊讶的说着什么，然后松开了文星伊，文星伊转头，看到了泪流满面的金容仙，她退后了两步，拉开了和刘善熙的距离，对着金容仙张了张口，却没发出声音，她左右望了望，似乎想穿过马路来到金容仙这边。

而金容仙抹了把眼泪，惊慌地伸手拦住正好经过的出租车，逃跑了。

\----------------------------------------

金容仙是想等文星伊解释的，但是她在房间里坐了一夜，文星伊这一夜都没有回来，没有电话，没有信息。金容仙觉得自己好像正在被一点一点的撕裂，她坐在地上无声的掉着眼泪，她知道自己当时不应该那么狼狈的逃跑，但是她不知道怎么面对，当时她觉得自己快要心痛的快要死掉了，而刘善熙和文星伊在雪地里相拥的那个画面一直不停地闪现在她的眼前。

终于在天微微亮的时候，文星伊回来了。她轻轻地打开房门进来，空气里立刻充斥着浓重的酒味和烟草味，她看到坐在地上的金容仙，似乎是楞了一下，金容仙皱了皱眉头，哑着嗓子开口：“伤没好，要记得忌口。”

“嗯……”文星伊在她对面坐了下来，低着头。房间里又陷入了沉默，过了一会儿，文星伊开口，“欧尼在等我吗？”金容仙没有回答，定定地看着文星伊，文星伊的眼睛布满了血丝，她往前倾了倾身子，用力的抱住了金容仙，像是平时那样，在她脖子轻轻地蹭着，没有说话。

“我，可以听你解释。”半晌，金容仙小声的开口，她感觉到了文星伊靠在她脖子上的呼吸一滞，接着微凉的手指探（hexie)入金容仙衣服的下摆，熟练地找到金容仙的min感，轻轻的咬着金容仙脖颈间的嫩（hexie)肉，呢喃着，“容仙…”，金容仙轻轻挣脱了文星伊的怀抱，在情（hexie）欲（shehui）迷(hexie）乱（hexie)理智前，抽离了自己，她看着低着头，用双手撑着身体的文星伊，平复了一下呼吸，“我相信你，星伊，但是我想知道为什么？你知道我指的什么，我们原本就说，要好好谈谈的，一直没有机会。”

文星伊沉默了一阵，开口道，“欧尼如果相信我，今天的事就没什么……好解释的。”她坐直了身子脱掉了外套，“欧尼，我一夜没睡，如果想谈，等我睡醒可以吗？”

金容仙没有回答，看着文星伊顾自换掉衣服，倒在床上，不一会儿，呼吸变得平稳，房间渐渐的变亮，金容仙环顾着这个无比熟悉的房间，此刻却变得陌生，仿佛和她格格不入的样子，她坐在地上，因为坐了太久，身体有些冰冷，她突然觉得很累，小心翼翼维持着的那份平和，在这一刻终于被打破了。

\---------------------------

记不得是第几次补档了


End file.
